Passive display screens are used to present images that are projected by a projector. Home entertainment systems often use projection systems to project images onto a passive screen to provide a big screen, high quality viewing experience. Unfortunately, passive display screens suffer significant loss of image contrast due to light from non-projector sources, such as room lights, daylight from windows, and so forth. As a result, quality of the image presented on existing passive display screens is poor. Further, traditional passive display screens typically reflect the projected image as a two-dimensional (2D) image. For users to experience three-dimensional (3D) images, such as at a theater, users are often required to wear special 3D glasses to convert the 2D image into a 3D experience.